Red Alert 2: Stolen Property
by Il Romanziere
Summary: First fan fiction based in one of my favorite RTS's of all time. It's loosely based on the Allied Mission 9: The Sun Temple. Chapter 5 Added after a long break, tough to keep writing when I'm in college. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Red Alert 2**©and its dependencies are sole property of **Westwood Studios**©**(Currently owned by EA Games)**

**This story is loosely based on Mission 9: Sun Temple in the Allied Campaign.**

**Chapter 1: Stolen Property**

It was 2100 hours and sun had gone down hours before. The C-47 transport plane was flying low over Texas heading towards a remote area in Mexico. It was carrying important cargo, a team of 6 specially trained SEALs. Jack Young was a battle hardened leader and was well respected by his team members. He looked around the cargo hold at the five other men that was with him. Scott Roan, the youngest of the group, was sleeping.

"Alright, guys listen up," Jack said, pretty loudly, startling them and waking Scott in the process. "We'll be jumping into hostile territory so keep your guard up."

The team loaded their MP5 Sub-machine guns and gathered their gear. The pilot came over the cargo hold's speaker system and stated that they were 5 miles from the drop zone. The red light came on and the back hatch slowly creaked open.

"Ok, prepare to jump on my mark!" Jack bellowed over the roar of the nighttime wind. Suddenly, the red light flashed to green.

"Ok, now, go, go, go." One by one, the SEALs jumped from the back of the plane. They landed perfectly on a small beachhead that was overlooked by a small cliff. The SEALs discarded their parachutes.

"Listen, we need to get in and out quickly but efficiently," Jack told his men. "Infiltrate their Battle Lab, find out what exactly they're trying to use our Prism tech for, and blow up everything that could be deemed hostile." He looked in the distance and could see Soviet Tesla Coils towering above the land. Deadly effective weapons designed by Russian scientists.

'With such devastating weapons, why would they need to steal our Prism technology?' Jack thought to himself. He signaled for his team to move and they began to follow the cliff facing. 10 minutes later, they reached a small incline that led up to the top of the cliff. Jack signaled them to halt, they hid behind some brush.

"Mike, Mike get up here," Jack said into the small microphone attached to his night vision goggles.

"What's up boss?" Mike replied as he sauntered toward Jack. Jack pointed to a tall chain-link fence.

"What do you suppose that is?" He asked Mike. Mike lifting his goggles up and pulled out his binoculars, he peered through them towards the small encampment.

"Looks like they got some of our boys in a tight spot," he replied. Sure enough, the Soviets had captured a couple Allied Grizzly Battle Tanks and a few Allied infantry with some Mexican freedom fighters mixed in. Jack signaled to move in closer.

"Alright, new objective, we should free those captives," he explained to the group. They slowly moved their way towards the back of the encampment. They split up and began to flank the Soviets' position. With a few muffled shots, the Soviet guards and Attack dogs were killed. They moved in slowly to make sure there weren't anymore Soviets lurking and when it was safe they unlocked the mock up prison cells.

"Hey, thanks," one of the GI's told Jack. "We were part of a recon group assigned on taking down a base just south of here; apparently HQ thought we were dead." The GI nodded to the SEAL.

"Well, we weren't assigned on finding any remains of a recon group but this is a nice plus, we always could use a hand," Jack responded. He looked at one of his SEAL members who came over to tell him something.

"Sir, I called in for a team of Engineers, apparently there is an abandoned airfield northeast of our position, if we could capture it, we probably could call in reinforcements," the SEAL told Jack.

"Good work, I want you and a team of these GIs to find the airfield down when the Engineers get here," Jack replied. He looked back at the GI's who were already volunteering.

"Yes, sir," the SEAL said. An older looking GI walked over to Jack.

"Hello, I'm Sergeant Thompson. I was leader of these guys. Wanted to thank you for releasing us," he said.

"No problem but we could use your help," Jack said. He pointed to 3 of the GIs and requested that they help the SEAL with finding an airfield. Sergeant Thompson gladly volunteered himself for the job. Jack saluted him and he hurried off to recruit 3 of his GIs.

In the distance, Jack heard the faint rapping of helicopter wings and saw a Nighthawk fly over and land. Five Engineers piled out and ran over to Jack and saluted. The Nighthawk then lifted off the ground and left.

"I need one of you to follow the SEAL and those GIs and help them find an airfield somewhere north of here," Jack explained to the engineers. One agreed and went with the SEAL.

"Radio me when you find it," Jack told the SEAL. He agreed to the request and hurried off. "Set up a defensive perimeter around the camp and prepare to head out for that Soviet base." He looked at the Grizzly's and a smirk formed on his face.

"Anyone know how to drive a tank?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Breaking Down the Back Door**

Jack Young looked at his rag tag squad of men consisting of 3 SEALs, 5 GIs and 2 Grizzly Battle Tanks. The freedom fighters had told him that there was an easier way to enter the main Soviet base in the area than just attacking it face first. There was a defensive wall around the base that was weakened at one point near the rear of the base. Apparently, a Soviet scientist was working at the top of a stolen Prism tower when it misfired and burned a hole through the stone wall, killing the scientist in the process.

"All I remember was a loud buzzing sound and a flash of light," the leader of the freedom fighters said in a thick, Hispanic accent. "I was just scoping the area and the tower lit up."

"Luckily, I was far enough away that I was not hit." He continued to point out to Jack that if he could get the two tanks to hit the wall simultaneously, it should break easily.

"Alright, this is the plan," Jack told his team. "We're gonna move toward the rear of the base and attack the wall with the two Grizzly's." He pointed to two of the GIs and instructed them to fire up the tanks and be ready to move out on his order.

"I and my three remaining SEAL members will move in first then radio to you when to move in," Jack instructed to the remaining squad members. He motioned to Scott Roan and the two other SEALs to move out. They crept slowly toward the tall structures that resembled their own Prism towers, carefully avoiding the range of the monstrous Tesla Coils that guarded the front of the base. Jack noticed that there were Soviet soldiers in heavy suits pumping energy into the base of the Coils.

'Tesla Troopers,' Jack thought to himself. He never liked the inhuman ways that the Soviets employed on the battlefield. These soldiers wore hulking uniforms to protect themselves from the immense heat projected from their weapons. They were basically a miniature Tesla Coil. The voltage of the Tesla Coils could kill a man in a matter of seconds, completely vaporizing him into nothingness. It was a very frightening technology and that is why Jack always took precautions when dealing with it.

"Set up around the base of the wall and watch the patrolling guards," the SEAL told his men. "And for God's sake, keep your damn heads down." The SEALs all moved in different directions and each set up at a point on the wall. Scott who was sleeping on the ride over Texas was now completely awake and alert. He showed Jack a promising career in the military.

The young SEAL moved to the farthest point of the wall, at the corner to that dropped off the bluff and into the sea. He motioned to Jack that he could see 3 lone Soviets talking in Russian behind one of the bases Power Plants. They were supposed to be patrolling the rear of the base from what Scott could concur. He slowly fitted the MP5 he was holding with a silencer and downed the three soldiers in succession. He raised his head above the wall and noticed nobody coming so he hopped over the wall and into the base, carefully missing the barbed wire.

"Jack, Jack? Are you there?" Scott whispered into this headset. "I'm over the wall and underneath one of the watch towers." He looked up to see that it was getting dark fast and the watch lights were coming on.

"I hear you Scott, stay where you are, don't move, we're gonna attempt to hop the wall," Jack instructed Scott but it was no use, he already could see him climbing the ladder to the top of the watch tower.

Scott reached the top of the tower and quietly knocked the guard unconscious and restrained him. He figured he would be useful for interrogation for later. He picked up the Soviet's Dragunov sniper rifle, fitted his silencer to it and slung his MP5 over his shoulder.

"Sir, south tower out of commission," Scott radioed to Jack. He placed his night vision to on and waved to the others to move across. Jack motioned to his men and they jumped the wall at each of their selected points down the south of the wall. They met at the bottom of the south tower where Scott had already hid the bodies of the three downed Soviet soldiers and the captured one.

"Alright, we're in, lets make sure those tank crews don't have a chance to retaliate when our Grizzly's hit the wall," Jack told his men. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be done so easily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Calling in the Armor**

Bzzzzzzzzz. The sound of a crackling radio came from the SEAL leading the squad of GIs and an Engineer that were looking for a well hidden airfield. They had walked for a good hour and still there was no sign of it anywhere.

"Come in, Come in, Mike, Have you found the airbase yet?" The voice of Jack Young came in through Mike Redwall's radio. The SEAL picked up his radio and radioed back informing Jack that they still couldn't find it and was about to give up hope.

"Sir, there it is, over the next hill," one of the GIs told Redwall. Sure enough, the airfield was atop a small hill. Mike could see the top of the control tower. The whole thing seemed deserted. He sent two of the GIs to scout the area ahead. Not much longer from when they left, they returned.

"Sir, the area surrounding the airfield is completely barren, nobody seems to be inside the control tower either," the GI informed the group. Mike motioned for everyone to move in and slowly they climbed the path towards the airfield.

Jack Young motioned for Scott to move around the back of the Soviet War Factory. It was slang the Allies used for the big storage warehouses that stored Soviet Apocalypse tanks. Frightening vehicles that made even the toughest Allied Tank look small. They boasted two barrels that fired big 80mm Armor Piercing, Explosive Rounds. It also had smaller 40mm Anti-Aircraft missiles that were fired from the sides of the turrets.

"Damn, Apocalypse tanks," Jack said as he looked through one of the War Factory's windows. "Scott, keep going to the other side of the warehouse, take out the second guard on the north tower."

"No problem sir, it's silenced, so nobody should hear it," Scott replied. He aimed the Dragunov sniper rifle at the chest of the Soviet in the north tower and pulled the trigger. The gun made a small popping sound and sent a 7.62 round ripping through the Soviet's ribcage. Luckily, the soldier didn't fall out of the tower but just slumped to the floor.

"Good job Scott, stay there and cover our asses," Jack said referring to him and the other two SEALs as they made there way through a back door into the War Factory. "You two, plant C4 on those two tanks, I'll take these two."

With that, all four Apocalypse tanks were wired with enough explosive to take the whole warehouse up with them. Now, Jack had to radio the two Grizzlies to attack the wall.

"Alright, send those two Grizzlies down here and on my mark, take that wall down," Jack said through his radio. The two GIs in the Grizzlies fired them up and crept their way towards the wall. They powered the engines down so they didn't make so much noise but the tank treads still creaked loudly.

"Now! Fire at that wall!" Jack said into the radio. At the same time, the four SEALs were at one of the Power Plants at the back of the base and Jack lit up the four Apocalypse tanks in the War Factory. The warehouse went up into a big ball of flame as ammunition and diesel gasoline caught fire. The Grizzlies also blew half the wall apart. This is the point that Jack was waiting for and as the Soviet soldiers were scrambling to get up and outside, the SEALs and Grizzlies were blowing up different targets of opportunity with a combined effort of 40mm shells and C4.

"Sir! Soviets coming from the Barracks on the north side of the base, requesting permission to take any free GIs and concentrate fire on the building," Scott yelled to Jack. He was given the answer swiftly and Scott made his way back towards the former War Factory, which now was a burning pile of lumber and metal, with 4 GIs. They set up machine guns and Scott set himself prone, both parties concentrating their fire on the Soviets trying to assemble outside of the Barracks.

It took a good 10 minutes before Jack and Scott both realized their mistake. They heard a big buzzing sound then saw the god awful lightning bolt strike a Grizzly Tank, completely blowing it to pieces, the GIs inside tried to get out but burned to death. Jack looked up at the tall Tesla Coil as it charged for another shot.

"GET TO COVER!" screamed Jack. He pointed to a small area behind one of the few remaining Power Plants. The SEALs and GIs with Jack sprinted and slid in behind it to stay out of the Coil's kill zone. He tried to get Scott to move to his position but he was backed into a corner by Soviet soldiers.

"Jack, Jack, I can't get to your position, we're boxed in, we'll hold them off for as long as we can," Scott radioed to Jack amidst a hail of gunfire. He popped up and unloaded a clip of MP5 ammo into a couple approaching Soviet Conscripts. Then, once more, they heard the buzzing noise and saw the lightning bolt rip through the other Grizzly Tank. Just like that, both tanks were gone.

At this point, Jack was at a loss for words and didn't know what to do. He looked at his half-beaten squad who all looked just as terrified. It took him a bit to gain his composure and quickly came up with a plan of action.

"Listen, those Coils need power to kill you, so if you don't want to die that way, listen to what I'm going to tell you," Jack informed the men with him. He pointed to the remaining Power Plants. "We need to move in and take out these remaining Power Plants, if we don't; those Coils pick us off one by one."

Jack handed each GI in his squad a couple C4 explosives and gave the order to move to each Power Plant. He decided to leave this job to the men in his squad while he moved to Scott's position and try to move those guys out of the hole they dug. He stood up and sprinted to where he could see gunfire crossing paths. When he reached the ruins of the Soviet War Factory, he called out to Scott who wasn't more than 30 yards from where he was.

"Scott, prepare to move back to my position on my go!" Jack called to the men firing at Soviets who were quickly advancing on them. Scott turned and told the remaining GI to stand and sprint to Jack. As the GI got up, a bullet ripped through his helmet and he dropped to the ground. Jack cursed under his breath and shot a couple rounds into the Soviet that had shot the GI. That gave Scott the chance to run. He slid down next to Jack and both headed back toward the rear of the base.

Mike Redwall, the SEAL in charge of leading the strike team that found the abandoned air field, watched as the War Factory went up in a big ball of flame and smoke through the thick glass of the air field's control tower. Shocked, he ran down to the front of the base where two GIs had set up M60 machine guns.

"Did you hear anything from Captain Young, sir?" one of the GIs asked Mike.

"Yea, all of sudden, that big Soviet War Factory just went up outta nowhere, like a nuke hit or sometin'," the other GI butted in. Mike stared at them for awhile without speaking. He finally sat down next to one of them and picked up their radio.

"Jack, Jack, this is Mike, do you read, we saw a big explosion and it looked as if the War Factory was blown up, Jack, are you ok? Please respond," Mike said into the radio's mouthpiece. For a good 7 or 8 minutes, all they heard was radio static but it buzzed and Jack's voice came through the radio sending a sigh of relief through Mike's body.

"Mike, this is Jack, I read you, we took out the War Factory with four Apocalypse tanks inside, it was to prevent the Soviets from mounting a counter-assault against us when we opened up our Grizzlies on their base," Jack replied.

"Excellent, we called in for a Para drop a half hour ago, a squad of reinforcements should be coming to you shortly, I think they also are sending a couple Prism tanks as well," Mike said into the radio. Sure enough, almost as soon as he put the radio down, he could here the propellers of a C-130 Heavy Duty Transport plane flying overhead. Out of the back of the planes, ten GIs jumped out and shortly hit the ground not far from the air field. They were signaled over by Mike and he gave them the coordinates to where Jack and the rest of the squad were.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Reinforcements Have Arrived**

Mike Redwall went over with the new reinforcements and remaining GIs from the Airfield assault about how they were going to reinforce Capt. Young's strike team. He drew a small replication of the Soviet base in the sand and directed to them what they were going to do.

"You and your buddy there, you two will be sticking here with your M60s and you'll have to cover this base, we can't afford to lose it," Mike said pointing to the two hulking GIs at the entrance of the Airfield. "The rest of you will follow my remaining SEAL at the prison camp and cover their asses."

The ten GIs that had been flown in all nodded in unison and started down the hill and made their way to the small prison camp now liberated by Mexicans and the other SEALs. Mike watched for another five minutes as they made their way back until they disappeared from his view. He knelt back down with Sergeant Thompson and two other GIs. The Sergeant had been in the Airfield's tower controlling the radio, trying desperately to contact any local bases the Allies had set up. He wasn't having any luck.

"Listen, Mr. Redwall, I'm coming with you and the rest of my men back to the Soviet base," Sergeant Thompson said sternly. He glowered at Mike. Mike hesitated for a minute before responding. He had figured the Sergeant would agree to hang back at the Airfield in case anyone had tried radioing them back. Of course, he should have realized that the Sergeant would be stubborn, especially being an Army GI.

"Alright, fine, you can come along," Mike finally said after a long breath. He looked at the three Engineers that were still standing there. "You, stay here with the two GIs and work the radio."

One of the Engineers saluted and walked back inside the Airfield control tower. The other two looked at each other confused.

"Sir, permission to speak freely," one of them said.

"Go ahead, Corporal," Mike responded.

"If he's staying, where are we going?" he asked nervously. He didn't like the fact that they were going back into the battle. Most engineers liked sitting in some building, working on a control panel. They didn't enjoy being in the field but since most didn't get promoted past Corporal (Lance Corporal if they were lucky); they had to listen to their superior officers.

"Well, Corporal, if I had to guess, I'm thinkin' you'll be followin' me and the Sergeant back into the heat of battle," Mike said smirking. He knew the Corporal was scared. This engineer always seemed like he was going to shit himself every time they entered a fight.

"Oh, oh---ok," the engineer looked back.

"Hey now, don't worry, you'll be with me!" Sergeant Thompson bellowed while laughing. "You'll be just fine."

"What are our orders?" The corporal asked Mike.

Jack Young swung his MP5 over the top of the base's wall and looked around for any sign of activity. It had been pretty quiet since he had last contacted Mike. There were a few Conscripts combing the area looking for the SEALs. They had disappeared over the wall, underneath the now silent guard tower that Scott had neutralized earlier.

"Captain? Is there anything special?" Scott whispered through his helmet mic. He looked at Jack from the other end of the wall. He had his captured Dragunov sniper rifle out and was looking through the scope.

"No, nothing really, a few Conscripts runnin' around scared," Jack responded. Scott moved next to him and motioned the other two SEALs that were with them to huddle up. They went over their strategy about what to do next. Without any warning, an unknown radio signal started contacting Jack.

"Captain, Captain, do you read me?" the voice said.

"Yes Dante, what's the matter?" Jack said into the transponder. It was the remaining SEAL at the Mexican prison encampment. He explained to Jack that the GI reinforcements had arrived at the camp from the Airfield. He told him that they were there to help in capturing our objectives.

"Alright Dante, when Mike contacts you, move in to where the Grizzlies blew a hole in the wall," Jack instructed Dante.

"No problem sir," he replied. Jack motioned for Scott to jump the wall and quietly climb up the guard tower and give them covering fire. Just in case they needed it. Jack and the two other SEALs, Hank and Shaun, jumped over the wall and made their way behind the tower. They all took their MP5s and undid the safeties. Jack placed his finger on the trigger and began to move in.

Mike, Sergeant Thompson, and the two engineers reassembled at the liberated prison and discussed with Dante what he had told Jack. Mike quickly came up with a plan and had the GIs garrison three huts that surrounded the base. He looked at his watch, 3:45 am. It was almost three hours to sunrise. They had to work quickly. He radioed Jack and told him that they were ready to move in on his mark.

Gunfire started coming from the huts and Mike swung around to see there was a squad of Soviet Tesla Troopers advancing on the huts.

'Damn, they're gonna rip right through them,' Mike thought to himself. With the snap of his fingers, Mike and Dante ran toward the advancing troops. Both took snapped off their MP5 safeties and unlatched a grenade. They dived behind a boulder and tossed them. Two troopers were blown backwards from the blast. They each unloaded a clip into the troops and they all soon dropped to the ground. Two GIs were electrocuted but the remaining eight stayed to fight. They built a perimeter around the base with Dante leading them.

Mike headed back to get the engineers and the three of them moved back to the broken wall of the base. When they got to the wall, they could see figures moving along the wall.

"Thunder!" Mike called to the figures. "Thunder or I will kill you!"

"Mike, Mike, it's us," Scott said through his mic. "Jack is moving to your position."

"Alright, where are you Scott?" Mike asked. He looked up at the tower and saw a figure waving to him. He waved back and smiled to himself. Jack had moved to his side with Hank and Shaun.

"Hey there, bud, nice to see ya," Hank said to Mike. Mike smiled and put an arm around him.

"Glad you guys are alright," Mike replied.

"We can talk afterwards, lets finish this," Jack said interrupting the reunion. Mike nodded and they went over what they were going to do next.

"Hank and one of the engineers will assault this Prism Tower and Shaun and the other engineer will take the other," Jack said to the squad of men. "Scott, Mike and myself will cover you guys."

"Sounds like a plan," Mike said.

"Good, move out!" Jack said standing and began to run toward the Prism mechanism putting a bullet into the head of an unsuspecting Conscript guarding the Prism tower.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: That's Our Property**

The sun slowly began to show itself over the horizon as Jack and the remaining members of his strike team split up and moved towards the two Prism Towers. Hank and his engineer moved silently along the back wall.

"Sir, Soviets moving around the tower, I'd say about 12 of them," the engineer told Hank. He nodded and raised his weapon and dropped two of the Conscripts and the others started firing rounds from their Kalashnikov's. Both Hank and the engineer dropped prone and began returning the Soviets' fire. Bullets screamed over their heads as a couple more of the Soviets fell due to Hank's fire. The sandbag pile they were behind moved every time a round landed in it.

Hank jumped up and spent an entire magazine at the attacking group of Soviets while motioning to the engineer to give him a grenade. Hank launched it at the remaining 8 soldiers and forced them to find cover. The blast killed all but 2 of them and Hank dropped those quickly. He and the engineer ran to the Prism Tower, breached the door and stepped into the control room.

"Set the charges and wait by the door for my go," Hank told the engineer who already started unloading his C4. Hank went to the computer panel and starting going through the files.

"Hank! Shaun's in the second Prism Tower, ready to blow in 5 minutes, make sure you destroy any and all information stored in their data!" Jack said over Hank's throat microphone. Hank nodded to himself as he typed furiously at the computer controls.

"Sir, charges placed at key location Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie, ready to blow on your mark," the engineer had made his way back to the computer panel with a C4 detonator in his hands, an M9 handgun in the other.

"Alright, move out through the front door, and move towards the rear of the base, we'll meet Jack there," Hank told the engineer. They ran out the door and immediately headed for the back of the base. The crack of a sniper rifle echoed and the engineer dropped to the ground, yelling at the sight of his own blood pouring from a wound in his shoulder. Hank dove behind the remnants of a pillbox and looked to the other end of the base. He scanned around the hills beyond the base wall and couldn't see anything.

"Scott! You still got that Dragunov with you?" Hank said into his mic. For a moment, he didn't get any response. "Corporal! Stay down! If they see you squirming, they'll take another shot!"

Hank had to move fast, if he didn't, the Corporal would bleed out and the Soviets would be sending reinforcements down in from California. They still had a strong hold on the western United States and if they realized that their small hold on Allied technology was being taken away, they'd probably send in their big guns. However, like a message from God, Scott radioed back to Hank.

"Affirmative Hank, I'm looking for the soldier and … hold … got him!" Scott said excitedly. Hank looked at the tower in the rear corner of the base and heard the crack of a Dragunov.

"Sniper's down Hank, get moving!"

Hank ran out and checked the engineer; he was breathing, slowly, but breathing. He slung his MP5, pulled out his M9, and picked up the engineer. He moved quickly and ran through the hole the Grizzlies made in the base wall and ducked behind.

"Jack, the Corporal and I are behind the wall next to the Grizzly breach, ready to blow C4 on your mark," Hank said. He reached for the detonator but soon realized something to his dismay. The engineer must have dropped it after getting hit by the sniper's bullet.

'Shit,' Hank thought to himself. He looked back through the wall and scanned the area around the Prism Tower. He couldn't see anything and turned back towards the Corporal. He pulled out his aid kit and put Bio-Foam in the wound to try to stop the bleeding. He wrapped his shoulder in gauze as the Corporal began to come to. He looked around aimlessly as if he were drunk.

"Corporal? Corporal, can you hear me?" Hank asked the engineer. He nodded but didn't get much of a response other than that. He handed the engineer his M9 and equipped his MP5, removed the silencer because it would slow down his ammunition, and moved back through the breached wall.

Dante was sitting behind a liberated RPD on a small wall. He looked around the small village at the 6 or so liberated Mexican nationals with a random assortment of RPG's, Kalashnikov's, and a couple M16A4 assault rifles. They were tasked with defending the northern route coming down from California and New Mexico. The Soviets were sure to send reinforcements and this was the only way they were going to be able to move them through. Dante had laid out his four C4 along the road at 35 foot intervals and had his detonator at the ready.

"Jack, my detonator is in the Tower somewhere, I'm going back in to find it, don't blow the other Tower until I'm clear," Hank said over the SEALs' mics. Dante looked back at the base and prayed to himself that they get out of this alive. He looked up the road through his RPD sights. Suddenly, he thought he saw movement up the road about 70 feet from where he was. He placed his finger on the trigger guard and motioned to the nationals who were hiding amongst the shrubbery along the road.

Sure enough, the rumbling of Soviet tanks could be felt and heard all along the road. Dante tensed up but allowed himself to breathe normally. He aimed down his sights once more and got ready for the coming fight.

Hank saw the detonator laying on the ground right outside the doorway and ran to pick it up. He got behind the tower and looked around for any signs of contact, didn't see any, and moved in to grab the C4 controller lying in the dirt. He turned and ran back towards the breached wall; a Soviet Conscript screamed and jumped at him from behind the pillbox with a handgun. The gun jammed and Hank punched him square in the mouth. The Soviet staggered backwards but kept his balance. He unlatched a knife from a holder on his chest and lunged himself at Hank.

Hank sidestepped the soldier and grabbed the arm wielding the knife. He tried to twist it behind the soldier's back but the Soviet managed to punch Hank in the ribs. Hank let go of the knife arm and fell backwards coughing for air. He saw the Soviet charge him, rolled backwards, and kicked the Soviet over him. Hank got his knee on the Soviet's chest, held the knife-arm down with his left arm. He punched the Soviet's face repeatedly with his free right hand and managed to pry the knife loose. Hank through the knife as hard as could while holding the soldier down and beat him a few more times before throwing him on his stomach. Luckily, he kept handcuffs around with him for no particular reason other than if something like this happened. He restrained the Soviet and through him inside the Prism Tower. He tied him to a pipe with some rope that he found in a storage closet. There was no time for prisoners, no time for captives.

He looked at the Soviet, slumped over, knocked out from Hank's continuous blows to his face. He made his way back through the breached wall and heard gunfire coming from the northern route. Dante opened fire on the advancing Soviets and he was going to need help. The Corporal could walk now and he led him back towards the village.

Jack, Shaun, and Mike were already defending the northern road against the Soviet attackers when Hank and his engineer arrived. There were bodies of Soviets and a couple Mexican nationals strewn along the road. Two crippled Rhino heavy tanks were smoldering with Soviets taking cover behind them. The Allied and Soviet troops were trading fire when Hank dove behind a barrier where Jack kneeled.

"Sir, both towers are wired and ready to go, I suggest doing it quickly and calling for evac," Hank told Jack. Jack nodded and stood up to fire a few rounds before coming back down. Scott suddenly dove behind the barrier across from them with his MP5 and liberated Dragunov.

"We leavin' or what?" Scott asked to nobody in particular. He aimed down the Dragonuv's sights and took a couple shots, hitting two Soviets trying to cross the road. Jack motioned to return to the liberated POW camp. All six SEALs, the remaining GIs and the Mexican nationals hurried their way back. Jack set off the C4 and both Prism Towers lit up with twin explosions that rocked the ground.

"That should do it!" Jack exclaimed. "Let's go, set up a defensive perimeter while I call in for evac, move out!"

Without question, the GIs set up their machine guns while the SEALs perched next to them. Scott positioned himself inside the 2 story building within the camp with plenty of sniper rounds. Jack sat in the kitchen of the building with his radio and called in for air support and evac.

"Charlie Delta 1, this is SEAL team November, we've completed all primary objectives and are ready for evac, we have Soviet aggression moving in from the north and require air or artillery support, over," Jack said over the radio. From above, he heard Scott's sniper go off and the machine guns outside open up on the attackers moving in quickly.

"Team November, this is Charlie Delta 1, we confirm your requests, air support in 15 minutes, evac in 20, please respond," the unknown voice said. Jack fumbled with the controls and hit the talk button.

"Roger that Charlie Delta, we're ready when you are, over," Jack answered. He grabbed his MP5, his two remaining magazines and headed for the door. Now they just had to hold on for another 20 minutes and they'd be headed home safely. It's the holding part Jack was worried about.


End file.
